The present invention relates to contextual analysis, and more specifically to cognitive root uniform resource locator (URL) based on contextual analysis of communications between users.
Often times tasks that need to be completed by others and the associated reminders are communicated by text via short message service or e-mail. The text or e-mail conventionally includes just the task at hand and does not include useful links that could help the user to achieve the tasks set out to be completed.